


Barrissoka: Winter Wedding

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Episode: s05e02 The Wrong Jedi, F/M, Grand Moff, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Training, Romance, Shotgun Wedding, Star Wars References, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, mirial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very silly love story I wound up doing, partially inspired by the wedding fight scene in "Pirates of the Carribean: World's End"</p><p>and a little scene from "Kill Biill Vol 2"</p><p>There is also a little bit of Shakespeare for good measure at the end</p><p>Barriss and Ahsoka have been captured by their old nemesis, Ablok Seveten (The villain from other Barrissoka stories "Legend of the White Jedi", and "Falling Stars").  Ablok, once a Mandolorian Mercenary, has risen to become Grand Moff on Mirial, and plans to fulfill his stalking obsession of Barriss with a wedding.</p><p>Can Ahsoka save Barriss from a dreadful fate as Ablok's slave?</p><p>It's a silly love story, filled with mushy romance and heavy handed allegory, but I enjoyed writing it.  It's not just for those who enjoy pairing Barrissoka, but should encourage everyone with a OTP to always love their ship no matter what happens in a canon.  Always love your ships, and keep their story alive.</p><p>The music link, "L'Arena" by Morricone, was appropriate for the story, since Barriss "The Bride" was similarly trapped in a suffocating situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrissoka: Winter Wedding

Barrissoka: Winter Wedding

 

It was the dark times, a time of the Empire. The Empire's presence was starting to be felt strongly in the greater parts of the galaxy. One place was the cold, wintery planet of Mirial. The new Leader of the sector was Grand Moff Ablok Seveten. Once a former Mandolorian mercenary, he rose to become a prominent official in the new Imperial era. How he came to power after a disruptive run in with Asajj Ventress on Planet Tambler Majoris is a harrowing dark tale for another time.

Suffice to say, he lives to wreak havok on the innocent, with approval from the Emperor. And he never wavered in his obsession.....for Barriss Offee.

It was a dark time for Barriss and Ahsoka. Ablok was newly promoted to Grand Moff and assigned to govern over Illisurevimurasi Sector. As he combed his perfect brown hair and trimmed his obnoxiously full beard, he remembered the many humiliations he had suffered chasing the pair of rogue Jedi. He planned for an exquisite revenge on them both. He tracked them down and had them placed in special prisons. Ahsoka was in the prison cells of his snow topped Imperial palace in the Mirialan capital. Barriss was in a golden cage of sorts, trapped in the finest luxury chamber. How they came to be captured was an even more harrowing tale for another time.

Suffice to say, they were both made to live in suffering. Ahsoka's suffering prison was physical. Barriss, however, was faced with a different kind of sentence. Her prison was emotional.

 

Ablok smirked as he brushed his hand upon his stifling green uniform of Imperial grandness, and marched into Barriss' room in his shiny thug boots. His smile broadened at her magnificent sight. Her despair ceased to exist when he looked upon her. He was safe to do so, as long as he had Ahsoka in chains in a distant, dark cell. He clasped his hands on her shoulders lovingly, but her reaction was as cold as the winter storm that swept through the Mirialan capital. She could not attack him, however. Harm upon Ablok Seveten meant there would be punishment brought upon Ahsoka, a consequence that would break her already heavy heart.

The despair was even heavier for Barriss, and all the people of Mirial as Ablok's cheerful voice hummed of the special things that were going to happen. Gorging himself on Barriss' presence, he planned to marry her that day. He made an Imperial edict that all of Mirial would witness it. Barriss sighed as he tried to massage her shoulders.

"Soon, my lovely. Very soon we shall be the talk of the Planet. All of Mirial will see us together. And IN HARMONY." He stressed continually that she would comply for the sake of the Mirialan people. The people of Mirial were mostly subdued. The wedding news across the planet was met with indifference, but they were forced to enjoy it by order of Ablok and his Storm troopers. They did not mind that a Mirialan would be married to a non-Mirialan, but Ablok's arrogance upon them was insufferable. He was creepy around other Mirialan women because they almost reminded him of Barriss Offee. His Storm troopers put everyone on edge, enforcing curfews and parades upon them. And Barriss' expressions were not lost on them. She wondered if Hope had finally faded, when she and Ahsoka had been so close to happiness. Many of them reflected on the loss of hope as they saw Barriss being dragged around like a trophy.

Ablok was going to have the last laugh, and the final word on the Fate of Barriss Offee. It wasn't about love, as he would have you think, but about control. She was easier to control while he had Ahsoka in his clutches. And with that control came power.

"Nothing to say, Barriss? Not even a moment of defiance?"

"The only conversation we can ever have is the one where I tell you Ahsoka is going to save me!" Barriss did not look at him.

"THAT will never happen!" Ablok harumphed as he went to pour a drink from the stand "The Orchestra and chorus will herald our bliss after we say the vows. Then, we will exit the Palace cathedral to the Imperial carriage, where you will smile to the adoring people."

She refused to look at him, but Ablok shrugged off her revulsion of him "You will come to love me. You will find....that a man's caress can be more empowering than someone of a lesser gender."

"Do you think I am a lesser gender, Grand Moff Seveten!? Because I seem to recall lesser genders have defeated you time and time again!"

Ablok stepped back, defensive for a moment as he was reminded of nearly being killed several times by Asajj Ventress and Ahsoka Tano. "I am 800 percent certain that I have the upper hand. Just remember, I will never hurt the Jedi Ahsoka Tano so long as you give yourself fully to me. Emperor Palpatine has foreseen your fall into darkness. Yes, also remember that the Emperor knows of you, and his silence keeps Vader from hunting you down. It is your chance to join the winning team and take your place at my side!"

Ablok left the room, leaving Barriss to stare out at the snow, and dream of being in the snow, being free to commune with nature. Even the harsh nature of Mirial.

Ahsoka did not rest well in her dungeon room. It was not completely uncomfortable. The room was sanitary, the bed comfortable, and food was brought to her to eat or ignore three times a day. There was a small library of holobooks and discs for her daily meditations, but for the most part her life was Spartan. Physically isolated, only two lights in the room with no windows. One door that was guarded and sealed. Ahsoka was the classic pawn in a time honored hostage tradition. Her life was important to Ablok only that it was the key to his irrational happiness with his one true obsession.

Ahsoka had the restraints on her hands and ankles to limit her movements, but her true torment was being able to sense Barriss in another part of the palace. Barriss' despair became her despair, but Ahsoka refused to give up, even in this highly improbable scenario created by the abhorrent Ablok Seveten.

A guard entered and left a plate of food by Ahsoka. She was about to launch into a tirade of snark, but then halted as she noticed a key on the plate next to her food.

"This key unlocks my shackles, doesn't it?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The guard, hidden behind storm trooper garb and helmet, simply shrugged without saying a word, and started to leave

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

The guard shrugged again and pointed up at the ceiling, up where Barriss was in the palace. The guard also pointed at his watch, subtly hinting that the wedding as about to begin. Time was running out if she were to save her true love from darkness, to save Barriss from the designs of a selfish, disgusting, twisted man. The guard left quickly without much fanfare, as he had plans to be elsewhere. Who he might be was not as important as the help he rendered to Ahsoka. Ahsoka freed herself from the shackles, but stopped for a moment.....her heart shuddered for a second as she felt Barriss in the Force, felt her despair....

"My light is fading" Barriss sighed as she looked out the window "Time will move on and everything we fought for will fade. I fear there will be no future for us in these dark times." Barriss looked at the window sill and saw the potted flowers there. She glazed her hands over the flowers and brightened them up a little. She smiled with sadness.

"Remember when we could enjoy the seasons? In summer, we watched nature blossom, and in winter....remember, Ahsoka? Remember when the snow sparkled and we could make angels in the ground? We were young and free, and anything was possible. When we were young there was hope, and adventure. I was happiest when we could do these things together. I used to see so much beauty in the snow, no matter what planet we were on. It feels as if these later years rob us of so much. We are trapped by the rules, trapped by selfish people who use us and destroy us."

Her glowing hands brightened the flowers for a moment, but the gloom of Mirial's winter cast a gray shadow into the room.

"Ablok keeps me in this room of wealth and color, but all this glitter hides the decay, the death that wrinkles hearts and souls. I am so weary without you...."

Ahsoka held back a reaction as her eyes watered as she felt the words. She could almost hear the despair, their connection was so strong, and she could feel Hope slipping away in Barriss' heart as the time for the wedding came at them like a tidal wave of inevitability.

"I won't let it end like this!" Ahsoka kicked open the cell door and ran out stealthily. This wedding was about to be hijacked by the fury of a woman scorned by the powers that be.

Barriss was led away to a waiting room next to the grand chapel in the palace. Ablok waited at the Imperial alter, shiny on the outside, but with a blackened heart that was full more of pride than actual love. He needed to win, and in order to do that, he needed Barriss to find her place in the Imperial darkness with him. His life was not of hope, but of adversity. Barriss was made to wear a wedding dress of elegance. Gold and silk, but its wealth was made of emptiness without love.

Barriss looked in the mirror as she was finally fitted. The servants and syncophants called her beautiful, that she would make a proper bride to the Grand Moff and his agenda. She felt her light dimming with each compliment. What beauty is there in an Imperial age? Barriss' heart belonged to Democracy and the Republic. It belonged to Ahsoka.

The snow fell lightly around the palace, and Grand Moff Ablok considered it excellent weather for the wedding and a tour of the capital in his sled, pulled by a half dozen elegant Mirialan steeds.

Ablok entered the Chapel. It was a huge, cyclopian structure built in a more epic age, christened great by ancient Mirialan heroes whose sagas would add one more today to their legends. Indeed, today would become the stuff of Legends for those who cherished such things. Ablok, oblivious, was greeted at the altar by Mercenary Captain Fin and the ever gracious Imperial representative Baron Papanoida. They looked ever like an Unholy trinity of a decayed religion, ready to defile the galaxy's perspectives on decency and moral capacities. The False Prophet, the Heir Apparent, and the Adverse Spirit. They invoked dread among the people who had once looked to them for stability. And they would use Barriss to control the people. After all, if a Jedi could be made to look like a supporter of the new regime and its agenda, the people would be controlled, and forced to accept Ablok's rule. And accepting Ablok's perspective made it easier for Captain Fin to continue his fight against the rebels, and Papanoida's control of propaganda. And Vader's relentless control of the law, and the Emperor's rule over the galaxy.

The palace had once been the home of the Mirialan ruling elite, but had since been usurped by Imperial occupational forces. Ablok, who had once been a simple Mandolorian mercenary making his way through the galaxy, sided with the Dark faction of Palpatine's regime. In the good graces of Imperial toadies, he rose through the ranks during the fall of the Republic. Captain Fin secured his place, and Papanoida rewarded his loyalty to Imperial canon and Dogma.

By accepting the new regime and its thinking, Ablok Seveten became one with the Empire's new thinking, it's new narrative. And he would force the people of Mirial to accept it. The Winter Wedding of Seveten and Offee would cement that narrative forever.

"The Emperor is confident you can tame this wild Jedi" Papanoida smiled "He has foreseen your happy future. He has foreseen your victory over the old remnants of the Republic and its Jedi."

Captain Fin nodded "The people will only see what we intend. Our control is complete. This wedding will usher a new age of prosperity for the Grand Moff and his bride!"

Ablok stared out at the people ahead of them "After a long journey, my dreams will be fulfilled. Barriss will be a part of my rule of the sector, and the people will accept my wisdom and judgement. Even Ahsoka Tano cannot stop my destiny! Behold, all my followers in the chapel. I find it very good."

Ablok and Fin stayed by the altar, and stood as an affirmation of the Empire's will. The altar itself, maybe once was a part of religious joy in Mirialan culture, but it had been so defiled by the new Imperial paradigm that its value was only cherished in the hearts of the oppressed. The people had regarded the altar as an expansion of themselves, an expansion of their place in the Universe. Ablok's wedding would tear that old expanded universe apart with his blasphemy.

The crowd grew silent as Barriss was brought to the Chapel entrance under heavy guard. Baron Papanoida walked to her, ready to give her away to Ablok, like a twisted father figure.

"Is the mighty Papanoida afraid of one Jedi?" Barriss whispered her contempt as the entire chapel crowd saw them side by side, surrounded by guards. Indeed, all of Mirial was to witness the event, and then the galaxy.

Papanoida smiled "we cannot be too careful with your Jedi sorcery. The guards are of strong mind, and I am certainly not without defense. Guards, tell the Grand Deacon we are ready."

The Grand Deacon walked by in his regal robes, covered by a holy mask and hat. The figure stopped, oddly, by Barriss and fumbled a blessing. Barriss felt awkward at the moment and looked down as he handed something to her discreetly. Her eyes calculated something that Papanoida and the guards did not see. A message. The Deacon walked up to the Altar as the crowd watched the ceremony with malaise.

"Come," The Baron smiled "Your Grand Moff awaits!"

Barriss looked at him sternly as she held out her hand. Papanoida would take the tradition of a fatherly role, to give away the bride to loyal stooge, the Grand Moff. But her spirit branded a new fire.

"Ahsoka is coming to rescue me." she whispered.

"Charming to the last" he took her hand and they walked to the altar.

Before this moment, before the Deacon passed to her a message in secrecy, Barriss had believed this walk would be to an execution....but now she could feel the fire inside, and felt a wedding of greater consequence was about to happen.....

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RX_mU36qqw

 

The walk was slow, and Barriss' heart suddenly beat in a panic. The Chapel was silent with only the sound of her shoes and the Baron's boots on red carpet. She could feel Ahsoka's presence! Her rescue had to be imminent! But where was Tano? Her eyes darted, but saw only Seveten's fanatics and many Mirialans resigned to the dreaded expectation that she would become part of this new Empire over her people. Papanoida made sure she did not hesitate.

"Remember, we have Ahsoka! Now move it! The world is watching!" he spoke through a gritted smile and a tightened grip.

Barriss began to wonder if her senses were deceived. She looked up at the lecherous Grand Moff Seveten, who could not wait to fulfill his twisted, heated "Ablarriss" fantasies. Captain Fin just smirked, convinced of his own greatness in helping to make this possible.

Something else caught her eye. The Deacon. She suddenly realized that even though he wore a mask and a large, comically papal hat, his hands were exposed, and nobody noticed that he was not Mirialan!

"It is time, my love!" Ablok grinned, basking in the glow of his self proclaimed expertise in the matter of Barriss Offee. He truly now felt they would be destined as one entity in darkness.

"You will regret that our paths have crossed, Seveten!" Barriss almost smiled as she felt the presence of love grow greater as she stared him down. She gave a struggle, and would not go gently into that good night but Papanoida held her firmly. "Ahsoka will save me....."

"The stories of Barriss and Ahsoka will die by my wedded hand today!" Ablok curled his fist "The legend will be killed, and you will accept a fate that is written in stone by the greater powers!!"

"STOP! I declare this wedding null and void!!" a young woman's voice rang an echo throughout the cavernous chapel.

Barriss' heart melted with fire of dreams made reality! Ahsoka Tano burst through the Chapel's troll sized doors. She dispatched the guards in a tornado of action, subduing them in humiliation rather than serious injury or death.

Ablok simply rolled his eyes. "Captain Fin, will you please erase her from this place!? It is time we write the last page of this!"

Fin jumped down and walked fast to Ahsoka, who walked fast to him. He pulled out a massive sword that could cut her in two, but Ahsoka was not intimidated. She had nothing to lose.

"GOODBYE, HEAD!!!" he prepared to charge and decapitate her!

"HELLO, BALLS!" she swiftly kicked him as he was winding up the swing. Fin went down, and the fight was over in record time. Ablok almost face palmed, while Papanoida barked for the guards.

Ablok grabbed Barriss by the hair and yanked her to him hard "No one shall take you!! Watch your lesbian lover die!" he raised his gun to execute the Togrutan with extreme prejudice

The Deacon behind him whistled for his attention. Ablok, in his annoyance, turned to shush the holy man. He was met with a forceful knuckle sandwich to the face. Ablok crumpled to the ground

Conradin Hadranus winced in pain as he took off the mask, wringing his sore hand "It was a boring ceremony anyway. AHSOKA, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE COMPANY!!" he shouted that they needed to make a fast getaway.

"Conrad!?" Barriss' heart jumped as she saw her friend reveal himself "Aren't you a little short for a Deacon?"

Conradin blinked in surprise "Very funny!"

Papanoida raged his face with a disgruntled expression at this turn of events. He also tried to pull out a gun. Barriss no longer held back, and punched him in the face, knocking him clean out.

Barriss ripped off most of the gaudy dress and jumped away from the altar. With haste, she and Ahsoka ran towards each other.

"AHSOKA!!!"

"Barriss, I'm here!!! I'M HERE!!"

They embraced, and the stars aligned a greater omen for the people of Mirial. Though the Empire would not lose control of the sector over a silly little wedding, two hearts defeated Darkness this day, and the people felt their hope. It was a small hope, a small light but one that would not die in the night. they were clasped together as Barriss wanted to tremble words out to her knight. Ahsoka almost stuttered the same, but took her hand.

"There's a sled waiting!" Ahsoka smiled. Barriss and Ahsoka saw the entrance swarmed by Storm Troopers, but they just smiled "Want to go for a ride?"

"You'll need these!" Conradin handed them light sabers, and Ahsoka realized he must have been the guard who freed her. She had no doubt in her mind that Conradin went through a harrowing tale of adventure to get to Mirial to save Both of them. How he made it to Mirial and was able to free them and disguise himself was a tale for another time.

Suffice to say, Conradin Hadranus was now here, and he made sure the Legends of Barrissoka would live to see another day.

"SHOOT THEM!!!" Ablok whined. His dreams of a new Seveten inspired canon were thwarted. Again.

They ran towards the door, deflecting blaster shots of dozens of Storm troopers. The danger was now exciting, and as they pushed past Seveten's toadies, the cheers of the Mirialan people rose to flood the chamber. Soon, the people also joined in the struggle. The wedding had become a brawl for freedom.

Conradin, still wearing the robe and silly hat, helped deflect shots as they ran to the door. Ahsoka grinned in the middle of a mass melee of Storm troopers. She fought by Barriss' side, swinging their blades in righteous fashion as the Empire's legion tried to fight back. Ahsoka punched a trooper and looked at her love.

"Barriss....will you marry me again?"

Barriss was pleasantly surprised but also shocked "I don't think now is the best time!" she also punched a trooper.

"Now maybe the only time!" Ahsoka kicked another away "I love you! I've made my choice, how about you!?"

Barriss looked at Ahsoka, then turned to Conradin. "HADRANUS!! MARRY US!!"

Conradin, who was slicing down a couple Imperial troops, looked at her, bewildered "I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!!" He fought off a couple more soldiers of bad aim.

"Conradin!" Ahsoka called out. It was not a matter of getting married, since Barriss and Ahsoka had married in secret so long ago. This moment was a defining one in public, and they resolved to renew their vows officially for all the people to see.

Conradin was not a true priest, but seeing that Ablok's wedding was a sham in the eyes of the people, his officiating would not discourage their acceptance of seeing true love victorious on the battlefield. He kicked back another storm trooper and shrugged.

"Fine!" he yelled, and straightened up his funny hat as the battle raged around him "Okay, the short version! Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the beautiful union of two hearts that live eternally for each other. Witness, all ye of Mirial, as Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano vow to be true to each other now and forever! May their light shine, and never be dimmed by the tyranny of others! Now go on! KISS!!"

Barriss and Ahsoka waved off several guards with the force and kissed a legends' kiss. The Force trembled, Church bells rang, the people cheered the true marriage, and blasters fired off almost distantly like fireworks as the eternal kiss of Barrissoka's light exploded against the darkness. It was a kiss of such fierce love that the heavens themselves blessed it to never die.

"YEEEEHAW!!!" Conradin burst out of the Chapel and took command of the reigns of the sled, knocking away the guards. With one rap of the leather reigns, he fired up the steeds to pull the sled. The crowd cheered as Barriss and Ahsoka ran out of the palace, hand in hand. True love could be seen in their eyes and their smiles. The coldness of the Empire and its control could never end their love. Renewed of their vows, now pronounced once again in holy matrimony, Barriss and Ahsoka landed themselves into the sled, driven by Conradin to tour the soft snowy scenes of the countryside.

It was a Winter Wedding, the rebirth of love as they rode off into new adventures together. How they would escape the clutches of the Empire on Mirial would be a harrowing tale for another time.

 

Thus far, with rough and all-unable pen,  
Our bending author hath pursu'd the story,

In little room confining mighty men,  
Good intentions starts Barrissoka's glory.

Which oft our stage hath shown; and, for their sake,  
In your fair minds let this acceptance take.


End file.
